1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for steering vehicle wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-8285 (JP-A-2007-8285) discloses a steering device in which the vehicle body and the wheel-mounting portion on one side are connected to each other by a pair of front and rear arms that can extend and contract, and the lengths of the front and rear arms are changed as appropriate to make a virtual kingpin axis variable. Other than this, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-255527 (JP-A-6-255527) also discloses a technique related to the present invention.
In the case of the steering device described above, sometimes not enough arm length can be obtained during a turn, making it impossible to ensure a large steering angle.